


Recomeços

by WakaZ



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Truth or Dare, rarepairsonice
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakaZ/pseuds/WakaZ
Summary: Universo alternativo onde Yuuri, Phichit, Leo e Guang Hong são calouros do Ensino Médio de uma mesma escola.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrita especialmente para a semana do rarepair (2017) do tumblr! Day 4 - Highschool

Era meio de fevereiro. A aglomeração de adolescentes em frente à escola deixava claro: mais um ano letivo estava prestes a começar.

Phichit e Yuri se encontravam no grande pátio da escola e se espremiam entre os alunos mais velhos pra conseguir ver a listagem das turmas:

\- Yuri, tá conseguindo ver alguma coisa daí?

\- Mais ou menos, tem muitas cabeças na frente. Espera, acho que achei o seu nome!

Logo os garotos foram levados pela movimentação dos alunos mais pra frente do mural. Um inspetor tentava, em vão, organizar os alunos. Todo começo de ano era a mesma dor de cabeça.

\- Aqui, turma 103, Phichit Chulanont. Parece que eu não estou na sua turma.

Os dois garotos soltaram um suspiro pesado. Yuri e Phichit eram amigos de infância e estudaram juntos durante todo o Ensino Fundamental. Finalmente eles haviam chegado no Ensino Médio e tinham a esperança de caírem na mesma classe. Mudar de escola podia ser complicado sem ter ninguém conhecido por perto. Começar relações do zero de certo era exaustivo.

\- Você ficou em qual turma, Yuri?

\- Parece que na 101. É, exatamente, o último aluno da 101, Yuri Katsuki.

Yuri estava com um semblante visivelmente decepcionado:

\- Não tem nenhum nome conhecido na minha lista.

\- É, na minha também não...

\- Pelo menos nos veremos durante o recreio, certo?

\- Claro que sim! Todos os dias. Nós vamos sobreviver nesse lugar.

Yuri concordou com a cabeça. Os alunos atrás deles estavam começando a empurrá-los ainda mais pro mural.

\- É melhor sairmos daqui antes que esmaguem a gente – Disse Phichit pegando Yuri pelo braço e abrindo espaço entre o bolo de estudantes.

Os dois subiram o lance de escadas que dava para o segundo andar do prédio e se separaram. Suas salas ficavam em direções contrárias.

\- PHICHIT, BOA AULA! - Yuri gritou do outro extremo do corredor, acenando.

\- BOA AULA PRA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, YURI! – Respondeu com certo entusiasmo, jogando os braços pro ar.

Yuri sorriu e entrou na sua sala de aula. Phichit parou por um instante em frente a porta de sua sala de aula pra admirar o corredor vazio. Estavam tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

\- Hmm, com licença, você é dessa turma?

Phichit levou um susto. Ele não tinha percebido a aproximação de alguém pelo outro lado do corredor.

\- Da 103? Sim, eu sou.

Quem falava com ele era um garoto de cabelos castanho-claro que certamente não aparentava ser um estudante do ensino médio por parecer muito mais novo.  Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente arrumado, sem um fio sequer fora do lugar. Seus jeans e tênis eram de uma qualidade que Phichit somente havia visto em televisão e revistas. Ele tinha certeza que havia acabado de se encontrar com um baita riquinho.

_“Era tudo o que me faltava. A primeira pessoa com quem eu tinha que esbarrar precisava ser justamente um almofadinha? ”_

O misterioso garoto abriu um grande sorriso:

\- Eu também! Ah eu estava tão nervoso com qual tipo de pessoa eu encontraria aqui... Mas você parece ser muito amigável.

Neste momento Phichit percebeu que o havia julgado errado. Esse rapaz tinha o coração puro demais pra ser um daqueles playboys metidos da zona rica da cidade. Ele podia ter dinheiro, mas certamente não deixava que o status subisse à cabeça. E talvez eles poderiam se dar bem.

\- Obrigado, eu acho... Você também parece ser um cara bacana. Qual é seu nome?

O outro garoto agora estava com o rosto corado.

\- Eu me chamo Guang Hong! – Ele respondeu estendendo a mão

\- Guang Hong, hum... Phichit, prazer.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão vigoroso. Guang Hong parecia extremamente feliz por ter provavelmente feito um amigo logo no primeiro dia de aula.

\- Você veio sem mochila? – Pichit indagou.

\- Não, eu deixei ela na sala mesmo. Acabei chegando na escola muito cedo então pensei que não seria má ideia dar uma volta pelos andares pra conhecer o lugar. E aí acabei te encontrando no caminho de volta.

\- Depois me mostra a escola então porque eu não conheço nada por aqui.

\- Claro, claro! – Guang Hong respondeu girando a maçaneta porta que dava pra sala de aula.

A sala da turma 103 era tão ordinária quanto qualquer outra. A porta dava diretamente para a mesa do professor e a lousa verde. As paredes eram altas e as janelas ficavam apenas na parte superior. As carteiras, individuais, estavam dispostas em 5 fileiras e pareciam bem-cuidadas. O ar condicionado não era de um modelo mais antigo e precisava que algum aluno subisse em uma das carteiras para que fosse ligado e regulado. O barulho do aparelho preenchia a sala e dava uma sensação quase nostálgica aos garotos, mesmo que nunca na vida deles eles tivessem pisado naquela sala.

Além de uma mochila vermelha jogada em uma das carteiras, mais uma estava ocupada. Era um dos lugares no canto da sala, logo pelas primeiras carteiras e ficava a umas duas de distância do lugar de Guang Hong. Um garoto de cabelo médio dormia em cima da sua mochila enquanto ouvia algo nos seus fones de ouvido. Sua camisa do uniforme parecia um pouco amarrotada, um de seus tênis com o cadarço desamarrado. Um estilo totalmente diferente do Guang Hong. Como ele estava dormindo, os dois resolveram deixá-lo quieto.

\- Minha mochila está aqui, você pode sentar do meu lado.

\- Vou sentar atrás de você então. Não sou muito fã de ficar na frente.

Os dois garotos se sentaram. Guang Hong virado para o lado e Phichit sentado normalmente pra frente.

\- Você conhece ele? - Phichit perguntou a Guang Hong baixinho, apontando discretamente.

\- Não, ele não estava aqui quando eu cheguei. É uma pena que ele esteja dormindo, senão podíamos puxar assunto.

Então o garoto dos fones de ouvido se mexeu na carteira. Phichit e Guang Hong ficaram tensos.

\- Você acha que ele nos ouviu?

Ele se espreguiçou, coçou os olhos e olhou ao redor procurando saber por quanto tempo havia cochilado. Então se deparou com os dois garotos olhando diretamente pra ele.

\- Ei, eu por acaso não estava cantando, estava?

\- Acredito que não.

\- Ufa, às vezes isso acontece quando eu durmo.

O rapaz pegou o celular dentro do bolso, pausou a música e tirou os fones.

\- Meu nome é Leo. E vocês?

\- Phichit.

\- Guang Hong.

\- Vocês são amigos?

\- Acabamos de nos conhecer na verdade.

\- Ah sim...

Fez-se um silêncio constrangedor, apenas o barulho do ar condicionado pelo ambiente.

\- Então... hmm... que musica você estava ouvindo?

\- Eu estava ouvindo um pouco de R&B. Na verdade é meu estilo favorito. E também me lembra da época que morei nos Estados Unidos, alguns amigos de lá. Eu estava me sentindo meio inseguro quanto ao dia de hoje então me lembrar desses momentos felizes me fez sentir mais aliviado.

\- ESPERA, VOCÊ MOROU NOS ESTADOS UNIDOS?!?! – Phichit falou em um sobressalto, dando um forte tapa na mesa, fazendo Guang Hong encolher os ombros ao seu lado por conta do barulho.

\- Por alguns anos, acho que uns 5. Na verdade, eu só voltei pra cá no final do ano então eu ainda não conheço ninguém direito por aqui.

\- ISSO É INCRÍVEL! Você tem fotos de lá?

\- Algumas, sim. Vocês querem ver?

Os dois meninos acenaram com a cabeça.

Leo pegou o celular e sentou na carteira ao lado de Guang Hong, os dois ficando frente a frente.

\- Essa aqui foi um aniversário meu que comemoramos no boliche.

\- Wow, é bem diferente das pistas daqui. Parece tão profissional, não sei explicar. – Disse Guang Hong vidrado na tela

Leo deu uma leve risadinha.

\- Eu também tive a mesma impressão quando fui lá pela primeira vez. Essa aqui foi quando eu fui patinar no ultimo inverno. É bem difícil no começo, mas depois você pega o jeito. Essa aqui foi meu último dia de Ação de Graças. Meus amigos fizeram questão de passar lá em casa porque seria o meu último ano com eles. Essa outra aqui...

Leo interrompeu a fala e ficou um tempo apenas olhando pro celular com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Bem, essa aqui foi da minha última aula no coral da Igreja. Dá pra me ver? Eu estou de boné, aqui – Ele apontou para a tela – Minha professora organizou uma festa surpresa. Foi realmente muito bom.

Leo estava ficando um tanto quanto nostálgico passando por todas aquelas fotos.

\- Você sente falta deles, né? – Perguntou Guang Hong.

\- Bastante. Eles eram praticamente uma segunda família pra mim. Eles me ajudaram em muita coisa assim que cheguei lá. Eu nem sabia falar inglês direito, mas pelo menos conseguia cantar. E pela música eles me entendiam. Eventualmente eu aprendi a língua, claro, mas eles podiam ter simplesmente me deixado de lado, sabe? Eu era só mais um estrangeiro no país deles.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – Disse Guang Hong dando leves tapinhas no ombro de Leo.

\- Não podemos substituir seus amigos americanos, mas podemos te fazer companhia aqui na escola – Phichit disse fazendo um sinal de positivo.

\- Eu espero que nós 3 sejamos ótimos amigos mesmo – Leo respondeu com um largo sorriso.

Os três continuaram a bater papo sobre o que faziam da vida antes de entrarem no novo colégio. Guang Hong estudava em um internato só para garotos, mas aparentemente o diretor da escola se envolveu em algum escândalo e precisaram fechar a instituição. Phichit contou que sua antiga escola só dava aulas até o Fundamental, então ele teria que trocar de colégio mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele contou sobre Yuri e tanto Leo quanto Guang Hong pareceram muito interessados em conhece-lo também.

Enquanto eles conversavam animadamente, o restante dos alunos foi chegando e se alocando nas carteiras. Logo o ambiente, antes apenas com o som do ar condicionado, foi tomado por um burburinho de jovens vozes de diferentes tons e timbres.

\- Essa mochila aqui é de alguém? – Perguntou uma garota.

\- É minha! – Leo levantou a mão – Eu esqueci de passar ela pra cá, desculpa.

\- Sem problemas. Você vai sentar aí ou aqui?

\- Aqui.

A garota pegou a mochila preta e passou-a pra Leo.

\- Obrigado.

\- Não foi nada.

Phichit pareceu muito animado de repente:

\- É a primeira vez que você fala com uma garota no Ensino Médio! Como você está se sentindo no momento?

Leo pensou um pouco:

\- Normal, eu acho.

\- Eu mal posso esperar para conhecer finalmente alguém especial e ter toda aquela história de romance clichê de seriados, convites pra festas – Phichit falava com a determinação de um herói de shonen, o olhar fixado em algum ponto mais a frente, os punhos cerrados quase na altura do queixo.

Guang Hong riu:

\- Seria muito legal mesmo arranjar uma pessoa especial enquanto estamos na escola.

\- Ainda mais se souberem cozinhar. Eu bem que gostaria de uns mimos num dia frio ou quando eu não estivesse me sentindo bem – Leo completou.

Os três riram. Logo em seguida, a porta se abriu e um senhor calvo de cabelos cinzas entrou na sala.

\- Bom dia, classe. Eu sou Yakov e serei o professor de Física de vocês durante esse ano.

Pode-se ouvir um enorme suspiro de decepção da turma inteira.

 

 

* * *

 

\- Pessoal, esse aqui é o Yuri! Yuri, esses são Leo e Guang Hong. Eles são da minha sala.

\- Prazer em conhecer vocês.

\- Prazer – eles responderam juntos.

Os quatro rapazes estavam sentados em um dos bancos do pátio durante o recreio. Podia-se ouvir risos, o som da bolinha de ping-pong quicando na mesa, o barulho metálico dos bonecos do pebolim, o cheiro dos salgados da cantina pairando no ar.

\- Então – Continuou Yuri – Como foi a primeira aula de vocês?

\- Foi o inferno – Phichit revirou os olhos – Nós tivemos os dois primeiros tempos de física com um professor velho sem didática nenhuma. Depois duas aulas de Literatura com uma mulher que não falava coisa com coisa.

\- Phichit, não fala assim, eu não achei ela tão ruim assim.

\- Não era tão ruim? Guang Hong, ela literalmente disse pra sermos amigos da poesia.

O grupo inteiro riu.

\- E você, Yuri, que aulas você teve?

\- Primeiro eu tive Literatura, provavelmente com a mesma professora que vocês. Ela falou a mesma coisa pra gente, sobre como era importante sermos íntimos do texto pra captar ao máximo a essência do autor...

\- É ela mesmo então – Disse Leo mordendo um pedaço do seu sanduíche.

\- Desculpa, Guang Hong, mas ela é realmente _estranha._

\- Vocês que não entendem o que ela quer dizer. Pra se apreciar arte você realmente tem que mergulhar no mundo autor e-

Leo colocou uma mão nos ombros de Guang Hong.

\- Ok, você também é estranho.

\- Dois estranhos não se estranham – Phichit não se conteve em fazer um trocadilho

Yuri quase engasgou com o suco que estava tomando:

\- Isso foi realmente horrível.

\- Olha só, isso não é coisa pra se dizer do seu amigo de infância. Você tem que rir quando eu faço uma piada, entendeu? RIR.

\- Em defesa do Phichit, eu achei engraçado – Disse Guang Hong

\- Agora eu preciso concordar com o Leo que você _é realmente estranho_ também.

\- Eu sabia que o Guang Hong iria me entender!  - Phichit o abraçou e Guang Hong simplesmente ficou imobilizado.

\- Ei eu estava pensando se, hmm, no final do dia poderíamos tirar uma foto pra comemorar nosso primeiro dia de aula? – Leo perguntou ao grupo.

\- Oh não, você não disse essa palavra – Yuri murmurou consigo mesmo.

\- VAMOS TIRAR SELFIES JUNTOS! – Phichit e Guang Hong exclamaram juntos.

Yuri fez um grande _facepalm_. Ele estava perdido no meio daqueles três.

\- Vocês têm instagram? – Phichit perguntou muito animado.

\- Claro que sim, qual é teu usuário? – Leo já perguntou sacando o celular do bolso.

Yuri sabia que aquele seriam três longos anos...

 

 

* * *

 

Praticamente dois meses inteiros de aula já havia se passado. A intimidade entre Phichit, Leo e Guang Hong crescia cada semana mais, especialmente entre estes dois últimos. Eles chegavam na escola sempre mais cedo que Phichit, então era comum o garoto de descendência tailandesa encontrá-los conversando e rindo sozinhos na sala de aula. Neste dia, ao subir as escadas para o corredor das salas de aula, Yuri e Phichit conseguiam ouvir uma voz ao longe. Parecia estar cantando algo.

\- Phichit, tá vindo do seu lado do corredor.

\- Acho que já sei o que é. Yuri, vem comigo! Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Os garotos aceleraram o passo em direção à sala 103. A voz ficando cada vez mais alta e nítida.

 

“ _Hey, I can feel my heart beat, waving like the ocean”_ e depois uma parte de rap que nenhum deles conseguia entender. Parecia ser o som de um celular.

 

Eles pararam em frente a porta:

\- Tem alguém cantando aí. A voz é linda...

\- Shhh, Yuri, não podemos deixar que escutem a gente!

 

_“Every day I sing, the brotherhood of man, how grateful it is we’re still alive”_ A voz ressoando com a música tocada no celular.

 

\- Phichit, quem é? – Yuri perguntou num sussurro. Os dois estavam agachados como se alguém pudesse vê-los através da porta.

\- Oras, é o Leo! Você não reconheceu?

\- O LEO?? A voz é tão diferente. Não sabia que ele cantava tão bem.

 

_“The growing trees or the rose in bloom”  
_

A voz claramente mais alta do que nas outras partes, sobressaindo sobre a música de fundo.

 

_“I see the God inside them and I feel alright…”_

Depois de uma longa nota do cantor, silêncio. E então, palmas.

 

\- Ok, agora nós podemos entrar – Phichit disse abrindo a porta.

Yuri e Phichit se depararam com Leo e Guang Hong na sala. Guang Hong estava sentado numa das carteiras bem próxima da mesa do professor. Leo estava de pé em frente ao quadro, com o apagador na mão, provavelmente usando-o como microfone em sua apresentação particular.

\- Bravo, bravo! – Phichit entrou batendo palmas também. Leo e Guang Hong pareciam desnorteados, envergonhados por terem sido pegos teoricamente no flagra, embora não estivessem fazendo nada demais.

\- P-Por quanto tempo vocês estiveram aí?

\- Desde a parte do rap mais ou menos.

\- Então vocês ouviram praticamente toda a música – Leo colocou o apagador de volta no quadro e se dirigiu a uma carteira. Phichit e Yuri também se sentaram. Leo parecia um tanto constrangido com aquela situação.

\- Que música é essa, afinal? – Yuri perguntou.

\- Ela se chama “Still Alive”. Era uma das músicas que cantávamos na Igreja.

Guang Hong estava com o rosto completamente vermelho e não conseguia encarar seus amigos. Seus olhos estavam fixados na mesa da carteira e seus ombros completamente tensionados. Phichit resolveu cutucá-lo.

\- E o que exatamente você estava fazendo aqui?

Essa pergunta fez Guang Hong soltar um longo “AAAH” e esconder o rosto na mesa, usando os braços sobrepostos como travesseiro.

\- Ele me pediu pra cantar pra ele – Leo respondeu com um leve riso da situação em que Guang Hong se encontrava. Ele era muito tímido.

\- Por favor, esqueçam que eu existo... – Guang Hong murmurou abafadamente entre as dobras do cotovelo.

O grupo inteiro riu.

 

 

* * *

 

Mais adiante naquela semana eles receberam a primeira tarefa do ano. Um trabalho em grupo de História.

\- Se organizem em grupos de 3 ou 4 pessoas, por favor! Cada grupo vai receber 5 questões sobre a matéria para responder. O prazo de entrega é para o dia 28, daqui a duas semanas.

Os garotos se entreolharam. Nada precisava ser dito para saber que Phichit, Guang Hong e Leo fariam o trabalho juntos.

O sinal do intervalo tocou e os três desceram animadamente as escadas para o pátio:

\- Podemos combinar de fazer o trabalho na casa de alguém, né?

\- Pode ser na minha! Eu moro aqui perto da escola mesmo – Phichit se voluntariou animadamente.

\- Vai todo mundo pra sua casa, é? – Alguém perguntou atrás dos três.

Os garotos viraram a cabeça pra se depararem com um Yuri bebendo achocolatado de caixinha.

\- Ah, Yuri, é você! É que vamos fazer um trabalho em grupo de História. – Leo rapidamente justificou.

Phichit de repente arregalou os olhos como se tivesse lembrado de algo importante:

\- YURI! Você é bom em História, não é? – Phichit colocou as mãos nos ombros do amigo – Ajuda a gente por favoooor ~ - Phichit agora sacodia Yuri pra frente e pra trás. Yuri nem se incomodou com isso. Já estava acostumado com as reações exageradas de Phichit.

\- Na verdade não sei se podemos fazer isso. Quer dizer, não seria correto.

\- E você ainda tem os ensaios de dança também, Yuri. – Disse Guang Hong – Iriamos te atrapalhar com algo que nem é pra você...

\- Verdade. Viu, Phichit, eu tenho que ir pros ensaios. Realmente não posso ajudar vocês dessa vez.

Phichit parecia desolado.

O grupo sentou nos bancos do pátio que sempre costumavam ficar durante o intervalo.

\- Hoje é meu dia de ir pra fila da cantina. O que vocês vão querer? – Leo perguntou.

Guang Hong, Phichit e Yuri responderam:

\- O de sempre.

\- Hoje tô afim de comer pizza.

\- Eu não quero nada, obrigado.

Guang Hong e Phichit passaram o dinheiro pra Leo, que colocou os seus inseparáveis fones de ouvido e partiu em direção a grande fila que se formava na cantina. Os três papeavam sobre assuntos variados. Yuri contava como andava os ensaios pra apresentação de inverno, Phichit mostrava mais fotos dos seus hamsters e Guang Hong fazia alguns comentários aqui e ali. Ele passava a maior parte do tempo mais ouvindo a conversa dos dois do que expondo algo sobre si.

Até que uma rodinha de garotas do lado deles começou a cochichar:

\- É ele, não é?

\- Ai, é ele sim! Dá pra acreditar que alguém seja tão lindo?

Phichit e Guang Hong começaram a vasculhar o pátio com os olhos. Yuri parecia estar vidrado em algo, seguindo o seu movimento pela escola.

Então os dois avistaram: um rapaz de cabelos prateados e longos, preso num rabo de cavalo, conversando e rindo com um garoto de cabelos loiros ondulados. Este segundo comia um salgado enquanto o de cabelos longos apenas o fazia companhia. Pela cor diferente do uniforme eles sabiam que se tratavam de dois alunos do 3º ano.  Era um tanto difícil avistar terceiranistas pelo pátio porque o horário de intervalo deles era diferente das outras séries.

Phichit já disparou comentários:

\- Então esse é o Victor que todos falam.

\- Ele parece ter saído de uma revista de modelos.

Yuri ainda estava paralisado no seu lugar. Phichit, percebendo que Yuri tinha perdido contato com o planeta Terra, deu um tapa em sua coxa para ele voltar ao mundo real.

\- Ô dançarino, estamos falando com você.

Yuri sacudiu a cabeça. Ele não sabia o que tinha acontecido. Por quanto tempo ele havia ficado parado?

\- Desculpa, eu estava pensando em outras coisas. Do que vocês estavam falando?

Phichit e Guang Hong se entreolharam. Neste momento, Leo chegou da cantina trazendo um croissant de quatro-queijos e uma fatia de pizza.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Todo mundo parece meio em choque. Até vocês.

Phichit pigarreou:

\- Vamos dizer que o príncipe da escola passou por aqui e deixou todos afogados em feromônio.

 

 

* * *

 

Guang Hong e Leo decidiram se reunir na casa de Phichit na sexta-feira. Phichit morava bem perto da escola e o trajeto entre sua casa e a escola levava por volta de 15 minutos de caminhada. A casa de Yuri ficava apenas a 2 ruas de onde Phichit morava e os dois costumavam voltar juntos para casa quando mais jovens. Com o passar do tempo, as aulas de dança de Yuri passaram a exigir cada vez mais tempo dele, fazendo com que ele tivesse que ir da escola direto para o estúdio.  O rapaz de origem tailandesa eventualmente acabou se acostumando a voltar sozinho da escola. Agora, com seus mais novos dois amigos conversando e rindo com ele, ele se sentia tomado por um sentimento nostálgico. Phichit e Yuri ainda eram melhores amigos, mas certos detalhes do cotidiano entre os dois faziam falta em sua rotina.

Guang Hong e Leo andavam um tanto colados para caberem na calçada sem atrapalhar as outras pessoas que circulavam por ali, enquanto Phichit ia mais a frente para guiá-los. De vez em quando, as costas das mãos de Leo esbarravam nas de Guang Hong. Outras vezes seus ombros se chocavam com a tentativa de um deles escapar de um buraco ou outro obstáculo na calçada. Toda vez que eles se tocavam – acidentalmente, claro... – uma sensação de conforto único os preenchia por alguns segundos. O problema era que nenhum deles sabia da existência dos sentimentos do outro e se viam forçados a guardar aquilo tudo dentro de si. Ambos queriam que os leves toques durassem mais, porém a incerteza e o medo faziam suprimir o desejo e enterrá-lo o mais fundo que pudessem, como se nunca houvesse existido tal vontade.

A casa de Phichit na verdade era um apartamento em um prédio antigo de apenas 6 andares. Ele morava com os pais e mais uma família de hamsters no 4º. Ao passar pelo portão, Phichit cumprimentou animadamente o porteiro, enquanto Guang Hong e Leo deram apenas um aceno de cabeça e um envergonhado “Boa tarde”. Por ser um prédio pequeno, o elevador não era muito espaçoso e os 3 tiveram que se apertar um pouco pra caber ali dentro. As mochilas estavam esmagadas contra a parede e o espelho do elevador, os pés quase sendo pisoteados. Phichit ria da situação deles, porque não tinham pensado em tirar as mochilas das costas antes de entrarem no elevador. Leo estava claramente tenso sendo pressionado pela lateral do corpo de Guang Hong contra o espelho, mas este último não parecia perceber a reação do colega. Ou talvez estivesse fazendo de propósito mesmo.

\- Esse é o menor elevador que já entrei na vida! – Guang Hong disse um tanto admirado pela peculiaridade daquele espaço.

\- Eu aposto que você deve morar naqueles complexos de 20 andares com elevadores do tamanho de um quarto.

\- Não exagera, eles não são tão grandes assim.

Leo agora estava com os olhos fechados com força, rezando para todos os santos para que o 4º andar chegasse logo antes que ele explodisse ali mesmo no elevador. Quando Guang Hong falava ou ria ele podia sentir o corpo dele vibrando em contato com o seu e ele sinceramente não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria aquela situação. Seu coração batia rápido e podia ter certeza que Guang Hong podia sentir seus batimentos através da camiseta. Leo só esperava não estar paranoico demais com tudo aquilo.

Quando chegaram ao 4º andar e Phichit e Guang Hong saíram do elevador, Leo pode finalmente respirar aliviado, apenas para sentir um maravilhoso cheiro de comida se alastrando por todo o corredor.

\- Minha mãe fez almoço pra gente! Espero que vocês gostem de macarrão tanto quanto eu.

O apartamento de Phichit não era muito grande, mas o espaço que tinham era muito bem aproveitado. Ao abrir a porta era possível ver, ao centro, uma mesa de jantar com uma toalha branca impecavelmente arrumada, já com os pratos e os copos dispostos para o almoço. No canto esquerdo da sala havia um sofá marrom de 3 lugares. O sofá se localizava de frente para o rack da televisão, encostado na parede. Ao fundo, um grande aparador cheio de porta-retratos e um enorme espelho para dar noção de profundidade ao cômodo. Estes itens se localizavam entre duas portas. A cozinha e o banheiro se localizavam a direita da sala, assim como o quarto do Phichit. O piso do apartamento era de madeira, de um tom que combinava perfeitamente com os móveis do aposento.

Os três garotos tiraram seus sapatos e os colocaram educadamente ao pé do sofá. Phichit pegou as três mochilas e colocou em seu quarto. Nesse momento, a mãe de Phichit, ouvindo o barulho da sala e o súbito burburinho dentro de casa, veio até a sala para receber as visitas.

A mãe de Phichit era muito parecida com ele. Olhos e cabelos pretos, longos e lisos, que iam até metade das costas. A pele também era morena e os cílios, inconfundíveis. Ela usava um vestido azul escuro com detalhes brancos e trazia nas mãos uma grande travessa de macarronada. Ela cumprimentou animadamente os garotos depois de pôr o macarrão na mesa.

\- Fazia tempo que meu filho não trazia colegas em casa. Fiquei tão empolgada quando ele me disse que vocês viriam! Yuri não quis vir com vocês?

\- Mãe, ele tem ensaio. Ele não pode sair mais nos dias de semana.

\- Ai é verdade... Ele treina tão duro, né? Chame ele pra almoçar conosco amanhã, depois do treino da manhã. Faz tanto tempo que não o vejo também... Garotos, vocês bebem refrigerante?

Leo e Guang Hong acenaram com a cabeça.

\- Vou pegar a garrafa então pra vocês, está bem geladinho! – E voltou quase que saltitando para a cozinha.

\- Sabe – Ela disse lá de dentro enquanto podia se ouvir o abrir e fechar da geladeira e o barulho dos cubos de gelo caindo na cumbuca – O Yuri agora está nessa onda de ser saudável por conta das competições, então agora ele só bebe suco! Não sabia se vocês eram assim também.

Phichit estava um pouco constrangido, se encolhendo por entre os ombros.

\- Minha mãe gosta muito do Yuri, como vocês podem ver. Às vezes me pergunto se o filho dela sou eu ou ele.

Os três se sentaram à mesa e, logo após, a mãe de Phichit – para o desespero do menino – também se juntou a eles para a refeição. Ela fazia perguntas sobre escola, sobre o que eles faziam no tempo livre, até que eventualmente começou um monólogo sobre o que Phichit fazia quando criança, como ele costumava correr de um lado pro outro com Yuri.

\- Vocês querem ver algumas fotos dele? Era a coisa mais fofa!

\- MÃE!

Guang Hong e Leo seguravam o riso diante da cena. Phichit estava com o rosto e as orelhas vermelhas de tanta vergonha e nenhum deles tinha visto o amigo desse jeito antes.

\- Mas filho, você era tão fotogênico! Não que você não seja mais, mas você era uma gracinha.

Phichit escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Ele simplesmente não acreditava que aquela cena estava acontecendo de verdade.

\- Sra. Chulanont, a gente deixa pra ver o álbum do Phichit em uma outra ocasião. A gente... hã... tem que correr com o nosso trabalho.

_“LEO, MUITO OBRIGADO, EU TE AMO! EU TE DEVO A MINHA VIDA! MUITO OBRIGADO MUITO OBRIGADO MUITO OBRIGADO”_ – Phichit agradecia em sua mente como um mantra.  

\- Oh sim, o trabalho! Me desculpa, eu esqueci totalmente que vocês tinham compromisso. Podem ir pro quarto, eu tiro a mesa.

A mãe de Phichit se levantou rapidamente enquanto retirava a louça usada e levava para a cozinha.

O quarto de Phichit era pequeno também. Havia uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede, posta estrategicamente embaixo da janela para que o vento da madrugada entrasse e refrescasse seu corpo nas noites mais quentes. Em frente à cama havia um armário espelhado com porta de correr. Na parede oposta à cama encontrava-se uma enorme escrivaninha com prateleiras recheadas de livros (a sua maioria escolares) e uma grande gaiola com 3 hamsters. Os bichinhos estavam quietos, descansando depois do seu almoço.

O garoto pegou seu notebook e se sentou na cama com as costas escoradas na parede. Guang Hong e Leo se juntaram a ele, cada um de um lado. Phichit sentia que estava atrapalhando alguma coisa ficando no meio dos dois, porém não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer. Caso os dois quisessem ver a tela do computador essa era a única forma.

\- Antes de começar o trabalho, vocês querem tirar uma foto? – Phichit sugeriu e o grupo logo acatou com a ideia.

 

 

 

 

> **phichit+chu**
> 
> Reunião de sexta! Vantagens de fazer trabalho em grupo  
>  @+guanghongji+  
>  @iglesia-leo

 

Foto postada, os três começaram a quebrar a cabeça com o trabalho. Não demorou muito para a cama estar com livros, cadernos e apostilas jogados pelo colchão, as páginas reviradas e estudantes exaustos de tanto pensar. O trabalho estava saindo, mas com muito esforço e sacrifício por parte deles.

\- Se passaram 2 horas e ainda estamos na questão 3 – Guang Hong comentou com desânimo.

\- Olha o tanto de informação que essa professora cobrou! Ela tá achando que somos alunos de faculdade, no mínimo.

\- E se a gente ligar pro Yuri?

\- Ele já disse que não ia ajudar a gente.

Suspiros.

\- Vamos ver se achamos algo na internet – Disse Phichit abrindo o navegador.

A página inicial de notícias mostrava em destaque um anúncio de estado de alerta. Uma grande tempestade estava chegando e prevista para acontecer aquela madrugada. Famílias em situação de risco foram orientadas a procurar um abrigo seguro.

\- A gente deve conseguir terminar tudo antes da chuva. Até a madrugada temos tempo.

Enquanto eles terminavam de fazer o trabalho, um vento muito forte começou a soprar e eles se viram obrigados a fechar a janela. O céu estava completamente tomado por nuvens cinzas como chumbo.

\- Tem certeza que vai ser só de madrugada? O céu já está tão preto.

\- Talvez a chuva venha antes.

Leo e Guang Hong pareciam bem preocupados.

\- Calma, qualquer coisa vocês podem dormir aqui. Amanhã é sábado então não tem problema.

No momento em que os garotos escreviam a última questão, um grande clarão seguido de estrondo se fez no céu. A chuva começou a cair pesadamente de forma que era difícil enxergar qualquer coisa fora da janela.

A mãe de Phichit bateu na porta do quarto e entrou timidamente com um prato de sanduíches.

\- Imaginei que vocês pudessem estar com fome, então trouxe um lanche.

Ela deixou o prato na cama perto de Leo. Os meninos agradeceram enquanto devoravam os sanduíches. Estavam morrendo de fome e não tinham notado até verem a comida na frente deles.

\- No jornal está dando que essa será a pior tempestade do ano. Eu acho melhor vocês dormirem aqui essa noite. É muito arriscado sair no meio desse temporal.

\- Obrigado pelo convite, Sra. Chulanont. Daqui a pouco vou ligar para os meus pais pra avisar que vou dormir aqui.

\- Sim, eu também.

\- Vou separar as toalhas para vocês tomarem banho depois. E filho, veja umas roupas para emprestar pra eles também.

\- Poode deixar, mãe.

Ela saiu do quarto fechando a porta, deixando os três à sós novamente.

Ao final do trabalho, Leo e Guang Hong pegaram seus celulares e ligaram para seus pais. A família de Guang Hong parecia hesitante em deixar seu filho dormir na casa de “estranhos”. Depois de muita lábia e negociação, eles aceitaram que aquela era a decisão mais segura no momento. Leo não teve problemas em falar com seu pai. Na verdade, ele pareceu bem feliz em saber que o filho estaria dormindo na casa de um amigo.

Phichit separou um conjunto de roupas para os dois: para Leo, uma bermuda azul-marinho e uma camiseta vermelha. Para Guang Hong, uma calça comprida cinza (ele sente frio de noite!) e uma camiseta gola-V rosa claro. Eles se revezaram para tomar banho e se reuniram na sala. Os três sentados no sofá vasculhavam os canais da televisão em busca de algum programa ou filme que pudesse passar o tempo. Não demorou muito para que tivessem um caloroso debate sobre o que assistir: Leo queria ver o jogo da NBA, Phichit queria ver o Animal Planet e Guang Hong queria assistir o reality de culinária. No final das contas acabaram cedendo a vontade de Guang Hong porque pelo menos era algo que todos entendiam e tinham certo interesse. Phichit, na ponta esquerda do sofá, prestava mais atenção ao celular do que na TV. Leo, no assento do meio, assistia com atenção ao programa e fazia alguns comentários com Guang Hong, que descansava sua cabeça nos ombros de Leo.

Depois do programa, eles jantaram, escovaram os dentes e voltaram pro quarto. Phichit deixou seus amigos brincarem com seus hamsters e começou a preparar o colchonete que usariam para dormir. Enquanto Phichit terminava de esticar o lençol no colchonete, agachado, Leo teve a brilhante ideia de dar uma travesseirada na bunda do colega, fazendo-o quase cair de quatro no chão. Altas risadas preenchiam o ambiente, até que Phichit agarrou o travesseiro mais próximo e acertou Leo na barriga. O quarto num instante virou uma zona de guerra de travesseiro, com garotos subindo na cama, se encolhendo atrás da escrivaninha e fazendo um mini corredor polonês de travesseiro.

A brincadeira terminou sem ressentimentos, com os 3 sentados no colchonete, as barrigas doendo de tanto rir.

\- Essa é a melhor festa do pijama de todas – Leo disse enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

\- Já que estamos fazendo nossa primeira festa do pijama, acho justo fazermos um jogo de verdade ou consequência – Phichit sugeriu.

\- Tá, isso pode ser divertido. Como vamos fazer com só três pessoas?

\- Como eu sei que vocês dois são frouxos para escolherem desafio, vamos fazer na sorte. Vou pegar uma moeda aqui: se cair cara, é verdade. Coroa é desafio. A gente pode usar meu celular pra girar. A pessoa que for apontada pela ponta da câmera frontal é quem responde.

Ele parecia muito animado com aquela oportunidade de ver o mundo pegar fogo.

\- Qual é a prenda? – Leo falava como ser fosse um grande mafioso fazendo acordos de contrabando.

\- Quem não cumprir o desafio ou não quiser responder, vai levar chinelada.

Os dois garotos contorceram o rosto em uma expressão de dor. Chinelada era maldade.

\- Não sou fã desses jogos... mas por vocês eu jogo – Guang Hong concordou timidamente. **  
**

 

**PRIMEIRA RODADA  
**

Phichit para Leo. Leo joga a moeda: cara.

\- É verdade que você já namorou?

Leo coçou a cabeça.

\- Mais ou menos. Não chamaria exatamente de namoro.

 

**SEGUNDA RODADA**

Guang Hong pra Leo. Leo joga a moeda: cara

\- Com quem você namorou?

Guang Hong parecia subitamente muito interessado no assunto.

\- Uma garota do meu Fundamental. Foi antes de eu ir pros Estados Unidos. Não aconteceu nada demais, por isso digo que não considero namoro... mas teoricamente éramos namorados.

 

**TERCEIRA RODADA**

Guang Hong pra Leo. De novo. Leo jogou a moeda entediado: cara pela terceira vez.

\- Vocês têm certeza que isso não tá viciado?

\- Como eu ia viciar meu celular? Você que tá com azar mesmo.

\- Leo, vocês se beijaram?

\- Duas ou três vezes eu acho... Mas não foi de língua, se é isso que você queria saber.

 

**QUARTA RODADA**

Leo para Phichit. Phichit joga a moeda: cara

\- Eu não viciei o celular, mas essa moeda tá suspeita.

\- Sem fugir! É hora da minha vingança – Leo jogou seu corpo pra frente – Qual exatamente é a relação entre você e o Yuri?

\- Justo essa pergunta? Bem, como vou explicar essa situação...

Os dois garotos aguardavam ansiosamente Phichit continuar com sua resposta.

\- Yuri e eu... somos só amigos, de verdade. Mas... hã... chegamos a ficar bem próximos por um tempo.

\- Você ainda gosta dele? – Guang Hong disparou

\- Ei, já respondi a minha pergunta.

 

**QUINTA RODADA**

Guang Hong para Phichit. Phcihit joga a moeda: cara

\- Então... Você ainda gosta dele?

Phichit soltou um grande suspiro. A ideia da chinelada não parecia tão ruim assim, afinal. _“Você disse que não gostava desses jogos! Traidor! ”_

\- De certa forma, eu acho que sim. É confuso ainda. Mas sei que ele tá em outra, então não me preocupo com isso no momento.

 

**SEXTA RODADA**

Phichit para Guang Hong. Guang Hong jogou a moeda: coroa

Phichit comemorou como se um artilheiro tailandês tivesse acabo de fazer o gol do título da Copa do Mundo no último minuto da prorrogação.

\- Eu te desafio a ficar sem camiseta pelo resto do jogo!

Guang Hong estava com o rosto vermelho com um pimentão. Por algum motivo, Leo também estava.

\- A gente não tinha combinado nada sobre tirar peças de roupa!

\- Amigo, é isso ou chinelada – Phichit ameaçou pegar o chinelo que já estava estrategicamente posto do lado do colchão.

\- Tá, tá bom... Só me dê um momento.

Guang Hong fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. O único barulho no quarto era o da chuva que caía ainda pesadamente.

\- Eu vou fazer contagem regressiva.

\- Tá bom, eu já entendi, já entendi! É melhor que seja de uma vez né? Que nem tirar band-aid.

Num movimento rápido, Guang Hong tirou a camisa e a jogou no colchão entre os três, relevando um tronco esguio, com sardas e pintas espalhados pela pele. Leo não sabia se olhava pro teto, se olhava pro amigo, se olhava pro colchão.

 

**SÉTIMA RODADA**

Guang Hong para Leo. Leo joga a moeda: coroa.

\- Se eu vou ficar sem camisa, você também vai ter que ficar.

\- O QUE?!

\- É ISSO MESMO Pode ir tirando a camisa também.

\- Mas eu não tive nada a ver com isso!

\- Seja um bom amigo e tire a camisa também.

Leo soltou um bufo irritado. Mais uma vez Guang Hong descontava seus sentimentos na primeira pessoa que aparecesse na frente. Leo acabou tirando sua camisa sem muita cerimônia, revelando um corpo levemente definido e moreno.

\- Tá bom assim pra você?

Agora era a vez de Guang Hong não saber onde pôr os olhos. Phichit estava ficando apreensivo pensando em qual tipo de desafio escolheriam pra ele.

 

**OITAVA RODADA**

Leo para Phichit. Phichit joga a moeda: coroa

\- VOCÊ CAUSOU TUDO ISSO! Te desafio a ficar de cueca.

Tanto Guang Hong e Phichit entraram em choque.

\- Quer que eu tire tudo?!

\- Não tudo. Pode ficar de camiseta. Mas a calça vai ter que tirar.

\- Aqui se faz, aqui se paga.

Phichit relutantemente tirou a bermuda que estava vestindo, revelando uma cueca verde-escura. _“Pelo menos é uma cueca decente”_ Ele tentava se convencer mentalmente que aquela não era uma situação tão embaraçosa assim.

 

**NONA RODADA**

Guang Hong para Phichit. Phichit joga a moeda: coroa

\- Eu te desafio a... Peraí, deixa eu consultar os especialistas. Leo, vem cá.

Guang Hong cochicha algo no ouvido de Leo. Eles debatem seriamente sobre alguma coisa. Até que Leo dá de ombros.

\- Faz o que você quiser. O desafio é seu.

\- Certo – Guang Hong alonga seu pescoço, movendo-o de um lado para o outro – Eu te desafio a ligar pro Yuri agora e dizer que gosta dele.

Phichit solta um riso de nervoso:

\- Eu não sei se posso fazer isso.

\- Depois você diz que estava com a gente. Podemos falar com ele.

\- Mas e se ele ficar chateado?

\- Fala sério, vocês são amigos desde que se conhecem por gente.

\- Podemos mesmo envolver gente que nem tá na roda?

\- Ninguém falou que não podia.

O feitiço virando contra o feiticeiro, mais uma vez.

Phichit encarava o celular. O clima claramente tenso no quarto. Reunindo toda a sua coragem, ele pegou o celular e discou o número de Yuri.

 

\- Põe no viva-voz – Leo pediu

 

_“Alô, Phichit?”_

\- Oi, Yuri, você tá ocupado?

_“Hmm na verdade não, eu só tava deitado mesmo”_

\- Você chegou bem em casa? A chuva tá muito forte.

_“Cheguei bem sim. Justamente por isso nos liberaram mais cedo do ensaio e consegui chegar antes do céu cair. Vocês terminaram o trabalho?”_

\- Sim, terminamos. Foi bem difícil, teria sido mais fácil se você estivesse aqui.

_“Me desculpa, eu realmente não podia ir aí hoje”_

\- Eu sei, não tem problema. Ah, minha mãe te chamou pra almoçar aqui amanhã depois do ensaio.

Guang Hong agora cutucava a canela de Phichit sussurrando ‘Fala, fala’

_“Sério? Eu já queria ir na sua casa há um tempo, mas fiquei com vergonha de me auto-convidar. Vou passar amanhã aí sim”_

\- Certo...

Leo esperava apreensivo com as mãos na boca com medo de que Yuri pudesse suspeitar da sua presença pelo telefone.

\- Na verdade eu te liguei pra te falar outra coisa.

_“Hmm? O que é?”_

\- Sabe, Yuri... Eu já estava pensando nisso uns dias... Não sabia como falar isso contigo... E é algo que tem tirado meu sono. Eu não posso mais guardar isso dentro de mim.

Phichit fez uma pausa. Yuri esperava do outro lado do telefone. Guang Hong roía as unhas. Leo apertava suas mãos contra a boca com mais força.

\- A verdade é que... A verdade é que eu ainda gosto de você!

Phichit nesse momento fechou os olhos com força, os ombros tensionados, e pôs o celular o mais longe possível, na distância máxima que ele podia esticar os braços.

“Escuta... Você não prefere falar sobre isso pessoalmente? Podemos falar disso amanh-“

Leo rapidamente se jogou pra cima do telefone. Phichit tinha feito o desafio e pelo jeito que a conversa andaria, acabariam expondo demais a intimidade dos dois.

\- OOOOOOOOI YURI AQUI É O LEO! Estamos jogando verdade ou consequência, a gente desafiou o Phichit a te ligar! Por favor não leve a mal.

Yuri riu do outro lado da linha.

_“Ah então era isso. Não acredito que vocês estão jogando sem mim. E fazendo uma festa do pijama sem mim! Phichit, a gente **realmente** precisa conversar amanhã”_

\- Até amanhã então, Yuri, tchau!

_“Tchau!”_

\- Você ficou chateado?

_“Claro que não”_

\- Então tudo bem, tchau de novo.

_“Tchau”_

 

E encerrou a ligação.

 

\- Yuri é um cara legal – Disse Guang Hong

\- Leo é um cara legal – Concluiu Phichit

\- Concordo, Leo é um cara legal - Disse o próprio Leo

 

**DÉCIMA RODADA**

Phichit pra Guang Hong. Guang Hong joga a moeda: cara

Ele respira aliviado.

\- Você está gostando de alguém?

Só para desejar que tivesse caído coroa novamente.

E agora ele se encontrava em um dilema. Ele não queria mentir com o Leo ali, mas também não sentia bem em falar a verdade. Ele ponderou.

\- Você sabe que só a sua demora pra responder responde a minha pergunta, né?

Guang Hong voltou a ficar vermelho.

\- Mesmo assim – Phichit continuou – Eu quero ouvir a sua resposta. E aposto que o Leo também. NÉ, LEO?

Leo não respondeu a provocação.

\- Se é isso que vocês querem ouvir, então, sim, eu tô gostando de alguém.

 

**DÉCIMA PRIMEIRA RODADA**

Phichit para Guang Hong. Guang Hong joga a moeda: cara

\- E essa pessoa por acaso está aqui com a gente?

Dessa vez o corpo inteiro de Guang Hong é colorido de tons rosados de rubor. O garoto dobra os joelhos até a altura do peito, abraça o próprio corpo e esconde o rosto em meio aos seus joelhos.

\- Phichit, você é realmente malvado...

Leo está boquiaberto apontando para si mesmo.

Ele olha pra Phichit. Depois pra Guang Hong. Depois pra Phichit novamente, só pra vê-lo sorrindo em sua direção, vendo o seu plano dar finalmente certo. Tudo meticulosamente calculado.

Quando cai a ficha, Leo fica na mesma posição que Guang Hong. Ele não acredita que aquilo está realmente acontecendo. Phichit faz questão de tirar foto daquele momento.

 

**DÉCIMA SEGUNDA RODADA**

Phichit para Leo. Leo ainda abraçado com suas pernas.

\- Por favor, jogue a moeda por mim. Eu não quero nem ver isso.

Phichit joga a moeda: coroa

\- Deu coroa.

Leo emite um grunhido de reprovação. Ele sabe onde isso vai o levar.

\- Eu te desafio a beijar o Guang Hong.

E ali está, o Ás de Phichit. O que ele estava esperando desde o começo pra fazer. Pagou o preço de tirar a calça e fazer uma ligação embaraçosa, mas ele tinha conseguido.

Guang Hong olhava pra Leo sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Seus olhos brilhavam. Leo aos poucos saiu da posição que estava e com um semblante concentrado se aproximou de Guang Hong. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dele. Guang Hong descansou as pernas, enfim, com uma das mãos apoiando o peso do corpo no colchonete enquanto deslocava o seu torso na direção de Leo.

Leo pôs sua mão em cima da de Guang Hong, os dedos levemente entrelaçados. Os garotos se fitavam. Estavam tão perto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Leo aproximava seu rosto lentamente enquanto fechava os olhos. Guang Hong fechou os olhos. Seus corações batiam rápido demais, as mãos suadas demais e os lábios... se tocando de forma suave demais, apaixonada demais.

Phichit tirava foto dos dois e eles não pareciam ligar.

Ao final do beijo, Guang Hong se jogou pra cima de Leo para abraçá-lo, descansando sua cabeça bem no meio do seu peito. Leo envolveu Guang Hong o puxando mais pra perto de si. Finalmente não precisavam mais fingir desinteresse, fingir toques acidentais e principalmente mentir para si mesmos.

\- Bem – Phichit enquanto pegava sua bermuda e se vestia – acho que a brincadeira acabou por hoje. Eu vou dormir no sofá da sala, então decidam quem vai ficar na cama e quem vai dormir no colchonete.

Leo respondeu apenas com um sinal de positivo com umas das mãos.

\- Boa noite e nos vemos amanhã – Disse Phichit fechando a porta.

\- Boa noite – responderam juntos.

 

 

* * *

 

Guang Hong acabou perdendo no ímpar-par e ficou com o colchonete. A tempestade estava ainda pior de madrugada. Os trovões de antes voltaram e alguns caíam tão perto que se conseguia ouvir o som do raio cortando o ar.

\- Leo, você ainda tá acordado?

\- Mais ou menos.

\- Eu tô com medo.

\- Da tempestade?

\- É.

\- Não precisa ficar com medo, é só chuva.

Fez-se um grande clarão no céu e um barulho ensurdecedor do lado de fora.

\- Sim, só chuva, tô vendo.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu tô aqui contigo.

Guang Hong assentiu insatisfeito com a resposta. Leo teve uma ideia:

\- Se... se você segurar minha mão, isso vai te ajudar?

E deixou o seu braço pender ao lado da cama, sua palma da mão aberta e esticada esperando para uma segunda vir ao seu encontro.

O toque da mão de Guang Hong na sua fez um arrepio se alastrar da ponta dos seus dedos até a barriga, para depois subir e arrepiar sua nuca.

E os dois adormeceram de mãos dadas.

 

 

* * *

 

Dia 28 havia chegado. Era a data marcada para entregar o trabalho. Guang Hong chegou cedo como costume, encontrando Leo e Phichit na sala de aula.

\- Bom dia!

\- Bom dia!

Leo acenava para a porta com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Trouxe o trabalho, né?

Guang Hong gelou:

\- EU SABIA QUE ESTAVA ESQUECENDO ALGUMA COISA!

Phichit levantou-se e pôs-se na frente de Guang Hong. Com as duas mãos, pressionou as bochechas do amigo até elas ficarem amassadas, fazendo com que a sua boca ficasse em forma de biquinho.

\- VOCÊ ESQUECEU DEPOIS DE TODAS AS MINHAS MENSAGENS? O que você é?

\- Um sanduíche idiota – Guang Hong respondeu tristemente, porém assumindo que o erro tinha sido totalmente dele.

\- Calma – Leo falou de onde ele estava sentado – Eu imaginei que isso fosse acontecer e acabei imprimindo. Estamos salvos. Ninguém vai levar zero.

\- Leeeo ~ Eu já te disse que amo hoje? – A voz de Guang Hong saiu de forma engraçada porque Phichit ainda apertava suas bochechas.

\- Bem, **hoje** ainda não.

\- AI VOCÊS DOIS PAREM DE FLERTAR COMIGO AQUI!

O mais novo casal da turma 103 riu. Eventualmente Phichit também riu, finalmente soltando Guang Hong. A porta da sala se abriu com um estrondo.

\- Vocês podiam ser mais discretos pelo menos – disse Yuri entrando na sala – Eu consegui ouvir vocês do corredor.

No primeiro dia de aula, Phichit estava apreensivo por talvez não conseguir fazer amigos e precisar se separar de Yuri. No final do primeiro trimestre, Phichit se via completo, preenchido por amor e amizade. Naquele momento ele teve certeza que aqueles seriam 3 maravilhosos anos.


End file.
